


A Beacon of Knowledge

by curiousjay1



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Memes, Other, don't take this seriously, dumb, immature, stupid, you'll be disapointed, your 6 year old could tell a better story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousjay1/pseuds/curiousjay1
Summary: In a world where all cats are dumb. An average housecat named Yamero goes through a traumatic experience leaving him the only intelligent cat in the world. He comes to the clans. What happens next? Read and you will be bored, but you'll know the answer.





	A Beacon of Knowledge

I made this with the intent to bring the internet the dumbest story ever. Just so you know, the clan cats in this fanfiction will have different names than in the books, and they will all be stupid. You have been warned:

Yamero stood on the fence outside of his twolegs house. Yamero was thinking about why twolegs were called twolegs. He couldn’t count so why couldn’t they just be called onelegs, or threelegs. Or they could just be called legs. Yamero had no idea what to think of this, and just let the topic sit in the back of his mind instead. He looked at the green lines in front of him. He didn’t know what they were, no one did. It seemed that he couldn’t make sense of anything that went on in the world. Neither could any of his neighborhood friends.  
His paw slipped. He felt the air rush past him, and then he hit the ground. His head hit the ground first, and his vision slowly faded into black.  
He slowly opened his eyes to the blinding light of the sun. The sun. He had never thought of it that way before. He always thought it was a desk lamp like one the twolegs used. Now that idea seemed so silly to him, absurd almost. Why had he believed it before though? He slowly rose to his paws and looked around. He had slipped and fallen off the fence. He leaped up onto the fence at looked at the forest. Forest? That was a new word to him. He could never make sense of the trees in front of him. Something was really wrong. Why did the world all of a sudden, make sense? Before, nothing made sense, and he was always confused about everything. What had changed? Wait, he had fallen off of the fence. Is that the cause of this strange experience? It had to be.  
Yamero realized how hungry he was. He leaped into the garden and made his way over to the entrance to his house. He was seeing the world in a different way now. He walked over to his food bowl and took a few bites. The food was dry and hard. Before, he would always wolf it down, without a thought towards how it tasted. He looked out the window and observed the sky. It must have been early morning because the sun was just coming up. The forest then caught his attention. The endless rows of trees, and the shade below they’re swaying leaves. Something pulled him toward the forest. He felt a weird sense of belonging like the forest was where he was meant to be at that very moment.  
He leaped up onto the window, and down into the garden. He climbed over the fence and stood, and the edge of the forest. The smells of the fresh air enticed him. There were so many new smells. A breeze raced through the forest before him, making his fur flow with it. He lifted his paws and made his way to the forest, not knowing what he would find in the darkness of the trees.


End file.
